beastlydragon740s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtus
History Background The Virtus was a diamond that Palpatine created in hopes of harnessing the power of all of the infinity stones at once to fulfill his other plans besides universal domination and being able to use their power outside of the sith temples the actual stones were contained in. Due to the fact the actual infinity stones were in the sith temples it was impossible for Palpatine to use their power at once. Plans For Creation After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 2 A.B.Y. Palpatine’s world changed forever. During the battle the dark lord discovered that he had failed to kill the chosen one twins Luke and Leia Skywalker nearly 20 years prior and they were destined to destroy him. After the battle had ended his lieutenants including the empress Evanora were captured, imprisoned in Azkaban, and all six of their Aurora Chang staffs were destroyed. Along with that happening two of his horcruxes were also destroyed. In light of what had happened Palpatine realized he had to destroy the Rebel Alliance but first he had to make himself immortal using the infinity stones. After the fact Palpatine became more paranoid than ever about making himself immortal and so the Virtus and his plan for resurrecting himself were created. These two projects were called Project V.I.R.T.U.S. and Project R.E.S.U.R.R.E.C.T.I.O.N. The two projects were directly linked with each other. Before creating the Virtus Palpatine needed a way to transfer power of the infinity stones into the diamond. To gain all of the help he could he broke his minions out of Azkaban. Next Palpatine decided his best bet was to collect the cores of the Aurora Chang staffs as they had the power to absorb and amplify power and energy. He raided and assumed control of the Ministry of Magic placing the daughter of his lieutenant Voldemort as the minister. In time he was able to collect all six of the cores. His next move involved sending an army to Oz and invading the realm that had fallen into the hands of his sister in law Glinda the Good. This proved to be successful and the event played a role in all of his plans to come. Mining morrentanium from the former home of his empress Evanora he fashioned six blades from the Ozian metal imbuing the blades with infinity stone power generated from the cores of the Aurora Chang staffs. The newly named infinity blades were transported to Darth Maul’s Castle on Mustafar where they stayed for nearly a year. In this year Palpatine worked closely with Vortigan to construct technology that was to be used to transfer the unlimited power of the infinity stones into the blades and finally transfer that power into the Virtus using the blades. Vortigan helped him build a sith resurrection temple not knowing about Project R.E.S.U.R.R.E.C.T.I.O.N. just Project V.I.R.T.U.S. The temple contained pillars that the blades plugged into, and a power transference apparatus the blades would eventually go into powering the Virtus. The blades were later to be turned into keys for the infinity stone temples making it easier to directly control the power of the stones spreading it farther across the universe and more quickly when the stones had to be transported to the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. This built upon Marka Ragnos’s original plan. It took a full two years before the work was nearly done but the blades successfully absorbed power from the infinity stones. However the Rebel Alliance had become so much of a threat Palpatine had to form a plan to execute them resulting in the Battle of Endor and Battle of Dantooine in 4 A.B.Y. All this time his ressurection plan were kept under wraps with the exception of him telling Evanora. Failed Transference and Palpatine's Defeat Several weeks before the battles took place Vortigan attempted to transfer the power of the infinity stones into the Virtus from the blades but his device broke down. Palpatine was furious and blamed Vortigan for failing again. He then sent his Empress Evanora to collect the infinity blades from Vortigan and they were placed inside the pillars of the sith temples until further notice. The Virtus Is Born After that Palpatine executed his plan and was eventually defeated along with all of his other minions with the exception of Lord Cronal. Not long afterward Vortigan was brought back to life because leaking X wing fighter fuel trailed over to his ashes reigniting his fire powers and lifeforce. Vortigan went back to working on the apparatus to rebuild it finally succeeding. Using the Virtus's Power Following that Vortigan met with Cronal and the two of them used the Virtus to resurrect Evanora who had died on Dantooine. Evanora then ordered the two of them to not resurrect everyone else because she wanted the order to come directly from Palpatine telling them resurrecting the emperor is their top priority. They were forced to obey because Evanora was able to kill Vortigan and if Cronal tried to kill Evanora the amulet he owned giving him power over the reality stone would kill him as attacking her would be betraying the emperor. Evanora took the Virtus with her. The Emperor's Ressurrection To bring back Palpatine Evanora explained to Cronal that the infinity blades had to be used and the ritual had to take place in the resurrection temple so the power of the infinity stones would be directly transmitted into the body of the resurrected emperor and he would achieve near immortality as well as the power over the infinity stones. She also told them there was a holocron they had to collect to activate the temple itself which was thought to be destroyed on Mustafar but was actually collected by Obi Wan Kenobi and given to Luke Skywalker. Evanora assumed control of the empire again as that was another reason Cronal and Vortigan brought her back and an attack on the New Jedi Order took place with Vortigan collecting the holocron. Everyone then gathered inside of the resurrection temple and Palpatine was brought back to life with everything Palpatine had planned from the beginning coming to fruition. Evanora Inherits the Virtus Evanora offered her emperor the Virtus but Palpatine told her he didn’t need it as he already had power over the stones. He also told her that he had planned on creating it to use against the alliance as he wasn’t sure how to transfer the power into himself if he didn’t have to be resurrected. He explained Vortigan had failed to get it created in time as the apparatus broke down but now that he was alive again Vortigan had redeemed himself giving the Virtus to Evanora who accepted the gift. Palpatine told her the catch was that it had to remain in his citadel on the planet of Byss. Evanora obeyed her master and transported it there after he used it to resurrect Theodora, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Delphini, and Maul. She never used it though because she saw no reason to waste power like that when her emperor had the same power inside of him and she was always by his side. All she did was create a scepter out of it.